Friends Are Family
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: A short one shot on my favourite friendships, Hooked Queen and Swan Queen as Emma and Killian prepare themselves for their first child together and they look to their friend for advice. Send me some prompts for FRIENDSHIPS and I'll write them up!


Chapter One: Friends Are Family

 **Author's Note: This is just a short one shot on my favourite friendships, Hooked Queen and Swan Queen as Emma and Killian prepare themselves for their first child together and they look to their friend for advice.**

 **I LOVE HOOKED QUEEN SO MUCH! I never truly understood the Emma and Regina friendship until the season 2 finale but I guess that's just me so I've never really understood romantic SQ but hey you respect my ship I respect your ship! :)**

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

***OUAT***

Killian Jones knew that calling Regina would have been a much smarter idea but he didn't want to give her a chance to say no. He just needed to talk to someone who wasn't Emma's father or someone who would tell David, who happened to be Robin Locksley, Regina's husband.

He was scared. Nervous. Fearful. It wasn't because of a villain, there had not been one since they had come back from the Underworld. It was because he was about to be a father. He had hardly held a newborn and Prince Neal, Emma's brother, hardly counted since Killian had only started holding him when he was about four months old.

He smiled when he heard laughter, a girl and a boy and he knew it was Victoria and Roland. Roland was seven and Victoria was two years old. Killian knocked on the door and he heard footsteps come to the door. The door opened and Regina was standing there in an aqua and navy blue dress.

'Killian! What do I owe the pleasure to?' Regina asked and Killian sighed.

'I just need to talk to you,' Killian said and Regina nodded, stepping aside and Killian walked into the mansion. It was still pristine white from he had walked in here a few years ago as a villain but it looked homely. It looked lived in.

'It's about Emma right?' Regina said, sitting in the living room, where Victoria and Roland were watching a TV show.

'I can't be a father.' Killian said, putting his head in his hands. He felt Regina flick him in the head and he glared at her.

'Really Jones?' Regina asked, rolling her eyes. 'You're going to be a great father. Any child will be blessed to have you as a father.'

'After everything I've done?' Killian asked.

'I use to think the same thing Killian,' Regina said, glancing at Victoria and Roland, 'I'm always so worried how my past will affect my children but I realised something.'

'What was it?' Killian asked.

'You can't live in the past or you'll never enjoy the future,' Regina said, 'you can't keep worrying about how your past will affect your child and miss the present.'

Killian looked at Regina, leaning back. She had changed so much from that woman in the blue dress and diamonds on her back who was revenge-filled and bitter to the woman that sat in a living room with her two children and was relaxed and happy. Regina was right (like he would tell her that) and he saw her as a sister. A very annoying one of that. She was family and a friend and he knew she trusted him as he trusted her.

'And don't worry Killian,' Regina smiled, 'I'll help you and Emma along with Robin, David and Mary Margaret.'

'Thanks Regina,' Killian said and suddenly his phone called. It was David.

'Hello mate,' Killian said but was cut off.

' _She's having the baby,'_ David said quickly.

'What!? Eva wasn't meant to be born for another month!' Killian said, quickly standing up.

' _Well your daughter is just as impatient as mine,'_ David said.

' _KILLIAN JONES! YOU BETTER GET HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!'_ Emma shouted and David chuckled.

'I'm just at Regina's I'll be five minutes,' Killian said and he ended the phone call, looking at Regina who had stood up.

'Looks like Eva isn't one for waiting,' Regina said, 'I'll drive you.'

Killian merely nodded and Regina sweet talked Victoria and Roland and they jumped up and ran to the car and Killian couldn't help but think that that would be his child in a few years.

And he wasn't sure if the thought terrified him or made him happier than ever. Both was good.

***OUAT***

Eva was born at exactly two in the afternoon, healthy despite her four week early arrival. She was beautiful already with her father's black hair and her green eyes. Emma was grinning down at her child, not caring about how tired she was, Emma just wanted to keep this memory forever. To live in this _good_ moment forever.

'Emma?' Regina asked, knocking on the door. Emma smiled at her and motioned for her to come in. Regina was holding a present for Eva and Emma smiled more at her friend.

'Thank you Regina,' Emma said, looking down at Eva again.

'She looks just like her father,' Regina said and Emma's smile widen. Killian had gone to have a shower and eat some dinner, forced by David, Regina, Robin, Mary Margaret and Emma.

'Hopefully not getting into as much trouble as him,' Emma laughed. Regina laughed with her and Regina gave Emma Eva's present.

'Could you open it for me?' Emma asked and Regina nodded. She opened it and Emma laughed when she saw it. It was a purple dress with the words "I'm the goddaughter of Regina and Robin" with a crown and an arrow.

'Just so people know of course,' Regina laughed.

'I'm sure Eva will appreciate it.' Emma grinned, rolling her eyes.

'I'm sure she will as well,' Regina grinned, folding the dress up and putting it on top of the overnight stay bag Emma had packed.

'How do you feel?' Regina asked.

'Happy to have her already,' Emma said, 'she's so precious. It worried me a lot when I felt my water broke. I thought something had gone wrong, that I was going to lose her. But I didn't and she's healthy and that's all I can ask for.'

'Are you ready to care for a newborn?' Regina asked.

'I'm sure between you, Mary Margaret, Ashley and Aurora I'm going to have plenty of help.' Emma said. 'I just hope she's quiet, but knowing her parents, she won't be.'

'Can't argue that now can I?' Regina laughed.

'Did you feel this way?' Emma asked quietly a few minutes later.

'Feel what way?' Regina asked but Emma knew she knew what she meant.

'Terrified of ruining their life?' Emma asked.

'Of course I did,' Regina said, 'it was worse with Henry. I was still a villain, and I had a hole in my heart. I was a single parent back then but now- I'm not so worried. I had- I have Robin. Having another person. It's a blessing. But you just have to trust your instincts. You will mess up. That's something you _can't_ avoid but you just have to learn from your mistakes.'

Emma looked down at Eva who had finally fallen asleep and Emma sighed.

'Besides your husband had the same thoughts as you,' Regina said and Emma looked at her in surprise. Killian felt this way as well?

But it made sense. They were both, in a sense, first time parents since Emma held Henry until he was ten and her fake memories were very bad.

'I should get back home, I have to cook the boys some dinner, but congratulations Emma,' Regina smiled.

'Thank you Regina.' Emma said and Regina walked out of the room stopping at the door and turning back.

'I'm sorry Emma, for all the pain I've caused you,' Regina said and she walked off and Emma knew what she meant. She meant sorry for not letting Emma grow up with her parents, but if Regina had, Emma wouldn't have had met Neal, had Henry, she wouldn't have met Killian and she wouldn't have Eva.

Emma saw Killian walk into the room and she smiled at him and he walked over to her. He kissed her and she smiled against his lips. She couldn't imagine life without her husband.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: I really love Hooked Queen and Swan Queen Friendship. Killian and Regina's relationship with each other, they remind me of siblings, especially this season of OUAT. I hope there is more Hooked Queen and a little Swan Queen but I'm a much bigger Hooked Queen (friendship) shipper :)**

 **Should I do one shots about different relationships in Storybrooke? Review and tell me! Favourite and follow for some more friendships!**


End file.
